See, hear, and speak no evil
by xsasuhinax
Summary: Sasuke wakes up in the world of high school and has everything he never had. Family... brother...a girfriend? Even weirder is he is the only ninja existing there. Enjoying his new life he notices his chakra depletion... and something else...something evi-
1. Chapter 1

He couldn't see anything,not even with his Sharingan, much less move at all. His body was completely stiff, limbs felt strapped down against something, and his heart was beating loudly and steadily. His eyelids were feeling really heavy, but most of all he was feeling extremely tired

He could hear a faint sound coming from...wherever , not it was doing him any good but as he tried to hear the words between the sound of his heart thumping it slowly got louder. "Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke" the voice repeated starting off soft and getting louder by the word. The voice itself sounded...familiar...too familiar, he could easily tell it was the voice of a female, but couldn't place his finger on it.

Without realizing what was going on a white light blinded him instead of the darkness. The blank scenery grew a bit of rough texture dimming down into a greyish color. His vision went in and out from blurriness, and was able to recollect his thoughts. His hands were not strapped down but resting against his head causing numbness in them.

The greyish background was actually a blank wall, and he most covered by a large blanket. His head was aching a bit as he sat up, with the sheets slipping off him onto the ground. He scanned his surroundings and noticed he wasn't in his room, it didn't even look like any rooms of orochimaru's lair.

His guard on high alert he quickly moved his arm to his waist reaching for his blade, but missed. He looked down to see it wasn't that he missed grabbing his sword, it was actually because it wasn't there in the first place.

His expression or his awareness of the surroundings didn't change, while scanning the area for any weapons or for defense. It was a simple room with a bed, a desk, with unknown objects a bookshelf with books, a dresser with a large mirror, and a traveling bag. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the large bag, nothing except more books paper, and writing utensils.

Letting his guard down for a second without realizing he was almost surprised when his name was called from the door across from him. "Sasuke come down stairs, your late" the same female voice that had called to him from the darkness. "Late...for what?" That was when he started to think he was in a Genjutsu and activated his Sharingan. Nothing everything was completely real, and non threatening by the looks of it, still he couldn't take a chance.

He walked out of the door to be greeted with a delicious aroma, and sizzling coming from downstairs. It was a large hallway with lots of rooms and the stairs was on the far left in front of him. He still had all his chakra and would force whoever kidnap him to answer all his questions. Still it was a shocker, despite the fact he didn't show it, how someone could take him here without waking him up.

He wasn't some average ninja a single person could take on. The voice called again from down stairs "Sasuke, come down now", he didn't like to be order around but jump all the way to the bottom with ease. No one was around still and followed to sweet scent. The sizzling got louder and in front of him he could see the side back of a male with shoulder length black hair, the rest was blocked by the view of the edge of the door. It seemed as if the man didn't notice his presence and might have been reading something.

Calm and emotionless he walked in to see how many people he would have to take down if necessary; instead he froze.

A female in front of a oven turned her head to face him with a smile he remembered long ago and the voice that called out to him...mom. His eyes shift swiftly and terrified at what was going on, looking at the other two that was in the same room. The man who was sitting and reading a newspaper and didn't notice his presence until the female smile, turned with a calm expression...dad. Last but not least a male older than him by a couple noticeable years was leaning on his chair and feet rudely on the kitchen table not paying attention to anything...his brother, Itachi.

(Mom...dad...Itachi...) He thought as his body started to shake uncontrollably. His mom smiled as said "Hurry Sasuke, you better eat quickly before your late for-" she stopped in mid sentence with a confused and worried expression seeing Sasuke shaken up.

"Sasuke...are you ok?" she said worriedly as his...dad turned his head from the newspaper with a bored look before his eyes widen. Itachi just simply looked out of the corner of his eye with curiosity, wondering what Sasuke was doing.

His legs were weak, he was choking on his own saliva, usually something like this wouldn't scare him; if it was a Justu or something, but this was...real. His family was...alive and worried especially when he collapsed and black out.

Once again in the darkness he could hear his own real mother cry out his name "SASUKE!" and he was pretty sure his dad was telling Itachi to call an...ambulance? Still, real or not he wished he didn't blackout, he was slightly frightened that if what he saw was a dream, he would wake up from it.

* * *

Hey guys I am re-posting this i know i will not get many reviews as i did before that is ok. What really makes me upset is that my story was remove and i do not know why. Actually what makes me even more upset is that i am missing a few chapters of my story. I have chapters 1 and 2 and a few chapters at the end of what I last posted. Please if you remember anything tell me. Even if it does not seem significant. PM please even if it is just a phrase or something so unmemorable yet you only remember. My friend is making a comic out of this story. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Bull was the first thing that came to mind. To black out for a dream...even if the dream was too realistic. However, once he regains consciousness it will be nothing more than that and he will continue to gain power with Orochimaru. Especially, if he wanted to defeat and kill Itachi. Though he didn't mind the dream and knew he would have to forget it as his eyes slowly opened, blinded by a small bright light that grew dim.

His vision once again returned to normal, but instead of of Orochimaru's lair he was laying there in the kitchen with his supposed to be dead parents hovering over him. Tone deaf for a second he could read their lips and understood exactly what their saying even without his Sharingan, most of it anyway.

"He is coming back, he is ok is", what his mother should be saying, and his father looked to her saying something he didn't understand, "I thought the Doctor said the hit wouldn't do any brain damages, and that he would be completely fine by morning". Itachi came into view as Sasuke got his hearing back, "the Doctor is here and wants Sasuke in his room for examination", with that both Itachi and his father draped his arms around their necks for support. Sasuke was too busy trying to understand everything.

(Not possible, they are dead, I saw them with my own eyes...and Itachi he shouldn't be here with them...he killed them, but they are still here. It's not an illusion, it's not...too real...why...). He continued to questioned himself without trying to look for a solution, it was the only thing keeping him from going insane. It took them a while as they pulled him upstairs to his room, his mother opened the door and a male in a white jacket walked in first before pulling him into the room.

Laying him on the bed the male examined him, checking Sasuke's reflexives and reactions to find out what is wrong with him. Sasuke only focused on the male who was called Doctor, he refused to look at his family, fear of losing his mind from this fictitious moment. The Doctor sighed and looked up saying "everything seems to be normal but from that hit yesterday I would have to say he has a bit of memory loss which can cause a bit of trauma depending on the situation and usually trauma ends up with blackouts."

"How serious is it?", his father said shifting his eyes from Sasuke to the Doctor, Sasuke could tell he was nervous but his expression was a bit more a look of anger. "Luckily not that bad, if it was extremely serious we would need to take him to the hospital, to avoid a life threatening situation. A patient with either a continuous memory loss or an extreme one would be to be hospitalized until we can figure out how to help them regain what was lost."

His eyes widen when he heard the Doctor say, "if he had either one he could have forgotten to breathe and instantly die, or least case scenario become paralyzed" no way in hell would he let that happen, dream or no dream. He forced his body to move and with great difficulty managed to sit up right. Both Itachi and their mom sighed with relief while his dad looked a bit shocked at his strength.

The Doctor backed up to give the family some room, as his mom kneeled down and hugging him. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, he was a bit stiff but returned the hug automatically without any thought. Shifting his hands he moved them to cup his mother's face, gently pulling and squeezing her cheeks. His eyes shifted to his brother and father standing next to each other; his father simply looked confused while his brother slightly snorted in amusement and threw his arms in defense and said "Sorry bro I don't swing that way."

"...Your alive", his family looked at each other for a moment and faced him before his father replied "Um...Sasuke give us a moment will you Itachi dragged their mother out while his father and the Doctor followed, closing the door. He finally recollected his thoughts as he heard his dad yelling through the door, and Sasuke wasn't going to sit there like some pathetic traumatized kid he was back then. He got up wanting answers, or at least what the hell was going on, family or no family. He walked to the door quietly and creaked it opened; they had lowered their voices down and were far away from the door, but they should have known or remembered that an Uchiha with the Sharingan can read lips movements too.

"Alive? Are you seriously kidding me! That is NOT amnesia, he thinks we were DEAD", his father said crossing his arms. "Look I have other appointments, but all I can say is this with amnesia while unconscious can result in a bit of memory distortion, and any realistic dreams will sometimes fill in memory gaps, just explain to him and slowly observe what he remembers and doesn't, ok? Itachi nodded and replied to the Doctor "I will do it father is a busy man and I don't want mom to overreact."

They thought he had amnesia! Where the hell is he anyway? Why are his parents parents alive...wait, HIS parents are alive. No, not dead, alive; healthy and well parents worried about him, even Itachi is there and he was the one who KILLED them along with the rest of the clan.

He didn't realize it himself as he walked back to his bed and sitting on it but he smiled. His brother Itachi walked in his room to see Sasuke smiling; confused he asked "You ok little bro?" His eyes narrowed seeing Itachi, but relax remembering that is it wasn't his old life anymore, no one was dead now. (Maybe fate has given me a new life and a chance to change) he thought before replying, "no... I was just thinking about raised and eyebrow before saying, "ok you might and might not remember some things so it's ok to ask me anything I won't make fun of you...much."

Both brothers smirked and Itachi continued, "Your name is Sasuke Uchiha, your in high school, you are best friends with Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, your age is 16 years old, you have almost straight A's but I still beat you in that and everything else, and your birthday is July 23", he sighed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow (ummm high school?). "I don't know how to explain every little thing so how about this point to everything you don't know."

Sasuke nodded and scanned the room a bit, before pointing out the computer and the phone that laid on the desk. For a brief moment Itachi stood there looking at where Sasuke was pointing before sighing. "Um... you know what I show you another time, for now I will contact the school and explain the situation to them." Itachi walked over to the bed and sat on it leaning back against the window; eyes closed. Sasuke's eye twitched (thanks... your soo much help). "When do you think I will be able to go back on missions", Itachi opened one eye to look at him and replied, "Missions what are you talking about?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Missions; tasks or assignments given to use by the Kage depending of the rank you are and skills you have as a ninja." It was sure a long silence between both Uchiha brothers, neither one of them left each other's gaze; after another moment Itachi broke out laughing. He fell to the floor laughing literally, which kinda confused but mostly pissed Sasuke off; what did he say that was funny or was he doing that to annoy him. Well either way it worked.

"What? What's so funny about what I said", he said crossing his arms. "Oh jeez, where is my camera when I need it", it took a moment for Itachi to calm down before lifting himself into a sitting position. "That car hit must had really screwed you up bad, I mean really ninjas, too bad you didn't say vampires or demons otherwise you might have literally killed me." Not many things surprised Sasuke, except seeing his family alive but today was full of surprises especially after Itachi took a deep breathe to calm down and said, "there is no such thing as ninjas, they don't existed."

* * *

This is the second chapter I have a least and I am remembering bits and pieces of what I wanted but more information will help too!. Also this story does anonymous so you don't have to sign in or leave a intellectual comment. I will take 'maek moer! NOW' or "UPDATE SOOn!" as reviews but let me know if you remember anything, even if it is not important or helpful to the story. TRUST me it is


	3. Chapter 3

"There is no such things as ninjas, they don't exist."

A few seconds of awkwardness silence fell upon them before Sasuke replied, in a much sarcastic tone, your kidding right?"

However, before Itachi could respond with amusement still plastered on his face, they could hear a loud honking noise from the window beside Sasuke. Itachi abruptly stood a made his way over the window, leaning forward and shifting the blinds to the side a bit. Sasuke blinked in confused when his own brother smirked.

For some reason Sasuke did not like that smirk at all especially after it grew wider while mechanically turning to him. Out of nowhere he asked, "little bro, you still remember how to drive a car right?"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised a bit, wondering what Itachi was up to and said, "car?" Somehow he felt a bit lucky when they both heard a tapping noise coming from the door. They turned to see their father glaring at Itachi with his arms crossed and tapping his foot saying, "don't even think about it."

Sasuke could hear his brother curse to himself, before getting up and leaving with smile, "don't worry dad he will be fine for school tomorrow but let him rest for today."

Once Itachi left the room his father sighed and said to Sasuke, though mostly himself, "I swear the things that go through his head."

(The same thing I always think) Sasuke thought smirking as his father left; he laid on the bed slightly bored and was deep in thought (ok no such thing as ninjas, but I have a family, though it seems like I still have my chakra...so what, I am the only ninja here?). A hour passed literally and he was now extremely bored and didn't want to stay in the room any longer.

He sat up and performed the hands seals to create a replica of himself; he opened the window next to his bed. He turned and told the clone to stay, though by the looks of it the clone wanted to leave too, but obeyed. Sasuke jumped out of the window flipping into a crouching position before standing up.

(This might be fun) he thought as he headed out, trying remember where he was coming from, or else he would be lost. In half an hour he managed to find himself in the most crowded of places, with buildings reaching as far as the skies, and lights flashing everywhere, if that was not too much of a distraction, then the millions of people that filled seventy percent of the area were. Small metal machines that took up the rest of the space, apparently were used to transport people, and were transported by people.

It was too loud, too bright, and too much going on at once; when he was back at Konoha it was silent enough to hear the enemy coming but here.. .well hopefully he was the ONLY ninja there. The crowd got lighter as he walked further with shops containing clothes, food, toys, the basic needs along with unnecessary stuff. He saw three girls huddle together staring and giggling at him, even in this world apparently still had fang iris. He looked down at his outfit and realize he wasn't wearing his usual outfit, but instead pajamas, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough it also had.. .ducks, lots of them.

He didn't want to walk around in his pajamas but he didn't want his family to see two of him just in case, so he did what he does to all his fangirls, ignore them. Throughout the whole day he learned a lot by watching everyone. Cellphones were used to communicate with other people who had cellphones, the metal transportation was a car Itachi was asking about, and lots of other stuff. It was getting late and he didn't want to get stuck in the crowd.

Sasuke climbed the nearest building and jumped from roof to roof making his way back to his house, where it was easy to get in the window. The clone disappeared, and Sasuke decided to sleep; for some reason he could feel something in the room but no matter how many times he activated his Sharingan there was nothing. Finally he drifted into slumber.

-Tomorrow-

In the morning when he woke up; hungry from forgetting to eat yesterday, he heard his mom call him through the door. "Sasuke your breakfast is downstairs and your uniform is on the bed, Itachi offered to drop by and pick you up for school...and take a shower." Even though he was still tired he got up and took his clothes out into the hallway looking for a bathroom.

Showered, dried, and fully dressed he jumped the stairs to the bottom and headed into the kitchen to sit at the table, he didn't bother taking his time to eat and scrapped down the eggs and bacon from the plate. He turned to leave but his mother dropped the heavy bag that was from his room yesterday on his back. His eye twitched and his mother replied," it's your school books."

"Pretty heavy don't you think" Sasuke asked.

His father shrugged and said "it was your choice not to use the school lockers."

A honk from outside told him that was Itachi, and making his way out he could easily tell his mom and dad were peaking at both of them, making sure he didn't drive. Sasuke watched from the side window trying to learn how to get from school and back, though got lost after a few turns. Thirty minutes later and Itachi stopped in front of a large building about three stories high and wide as two-anti-a half of the chunnin stadium.

He got out ignoring Itachi who said, "gooood luck little bro" and drove off leaving Sasuke unsure what to do. He simply followed the rest of the students, who most of them were whispering and staring at him, most of them were a bit surprised. First thing that happened when he walked in was a piece of paper being held in front of his face by...Kurenai? She was here too?

"Kurenai?", she nodded and said, "this is your schedule and locker number, along with your teachers name."

She walked away when he turned his attention to the paper.

Locker number-778

1st homeroom-Mr. Kakashi

2nd French I- Mr. Jiraiya

3rd Lunch

4th English 10- Mr. Kakashi

5th Algebra II- Mr. Zabuza

6th Religion- Mrs. Tsunade

7th P.E- Ms. Anko

8th Chemistry-Mr. Asuma

9th Western Civ Mr.-Orocihmaru

It was crazy, he knew each and every one of them, and it was kinda a surprised to see Orochimaru there but, the fact that everyone he knew was a ninja before. He smirked thinking about how great of a distance between his strength vs their's was. Not paying attention someone slapped his back, making him jerk forward.

"Hey, watch it", Sasuke said turning his head to see yellow hair, and whiskers on his cheeks, smiling that dumb smile he knew before.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up!"

Sasuke cringed putting his fingers in his ears and said, "Stupid, you are too loud."

This pissed Naruto, "shut up bastard, I just wanted to make sure you were ok from that car hit two days ago."

"Naruto, leave Sasuke alone" oh god, that voice sounded annoyingly familiar...Sakura. Though it kinda made him hope she was not like before back in Konoha, were she was his fangirl. She smiled while walking up to them "hey Sasuke feeling better."

"Hn" was all his reply but was jerked to the side when she wrapped her arms around his own. She rested her head against his arm, but easily let go when he pulled away.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked confused, "Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked.

Naruto replied mad "yeah that was a bit mean to Sakura."

"What are you talking about stupid, that is how I treat everyone."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar pulling him towards his face "I thought you would at least be nicer to our friend and your girlfriend."

…...

(WHAT!) Sasuke's eyes widen in disbelief as they traveled from Naruto to Sakura and back to Naruto. They both noticed Sasuke's was acting differently, and had a worried expression just like his parents. Naruto let go of his collar as he backed up stumbling a bit.

Sakura's eyes widen a bit and opened her mouth quickly to say something "Sasuke watch out for-". Too late, Sasuke fell and tripped bringing down someone else, to the floor; he was on top of whoever he backed into and he prayed to God it wasn't a male. Before even opening his eyes he could smell a sweet scent of lavender; he landed on Hinata.

Sasuke didn't have time to react when someone yanked him from Hinata and pushed him away, it was ili Sakura. "Jeez Sasuke, watch were you're going, you crashed into poor Hinata" she said pulling Hinata to her feet.

"You ok, sorry, something is wrong with Sasuke today" Naruto said making Hinata blush. t Sasuke didn't see her blush or her face because someone called him; he turned to see Itachi.

"Already causing problems eh bro... Naruto, Sakura I need to tell you something", both of them nodded to walked to Itachi, he already knew what it was. He could hear a soft 'sorry' behind him; he turned to see Hinata bowing before standing up.. .she has white eyes. That should be impossible, white eyes were for bloodlines of the Hyuga clan and that is only if you were a ninja.

She started to walk away before Sasuke realized it, he ran after her around the same time both Naruto and Sakura yelled out a "WHAT!"

He was glad to see Hinata, her cousin was also a genius who could maybe make sense of what might be going on if he explained it right without seeming crazy. That and the fact that he kinda wanted to smell the light yet sweet perfume she had on, though he denied it.

Sasuke caught up with her in time to gently pull her to a stop; she turned around trying to look at him straight in the eye, but was a bit nervous. "U-um, y-yes Sasuke".

He took a deep breathe and asked "hey, sorry Hinata about what happened but I have a question, where is your cousin Neji?"

"My who?", Hinata asked finally looking directly at him confused.

His eyebrow raised and he replied, "Your cousin Neji, same eyes, long black hair, really mean to you when you guys were younger, like your father."

She shook her head "S-sorry Sasuke but I have no idea who you are talking about I don't have a cousin, and no one was actually mean to me" but Sasuke pressed on.

"What about your father, he was always rude and cruel to you", her eyes widen which made Sasuke thought he was right but...

"Sasuke, my father was never cruel to me, much less mean are you sure you have the right person?"

Nervous she said "Sasuke?"He didn't say anything; just stared.

* * *

This is what I got also so far. Alright even though I might not have many reviews I have the VOTES still. So for everyone who voted for the four extra characters besides

Hinata

Sasuke

Itachi

Naruto

Sakura

I got the four winners but if you still want to vote(or revote without telling me) I would do it before the 31st(after). I will add up the total votes to one digit and it will decide the story ending. Here are the votes so far. That will also get me some reviews.

Gaara-IIIIII

Kankuro-I

Kiba-IIIII

Temari-IIIII

Haku-II

Shikamaru-IIIII

Suigestsu-I

Sai-I

ino-III

Sasori-III

Shino-IIII

Tobi-I

tenten-I

lee-II

neji-I

pain-I

kakashi-I


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I have my four winners and with the total of the votes that I luckily saved. The total of 43 votes is 7! We have the seventh ending. There was a total of 9 endings. However if you are curious to change the ending you can still vote. I am not telling which ending is what nor if it is good or bad. Your votes decide the ending. To vote choose four character besides Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Itachi. It is too late after I post the day of the dance. It will be a while.

* * *

Nervous she said "Sasuke" He didn't say anything; just stared.

The second time Hinata asked, his mind was still in space, and only when her gaze was directed away from him did he snap out of it. "Oh... I guess never mind then", he noticed her lift her finger pointing a bit behind him where her gaze was resting at.

He turned to see Naruto, Sakura and Itachi staring at him, with evil glints in their eyes and a devious wide smile. Whether he was a ninja or not this made his gut turned inside out, terrified what they might trick him into, luckily he was smarter than that. Another good thing was the only person who came to their senses was Sakura and she hit both of them with a annoyed look on her face.

She was almost loud enough to understand what they were saying without the Sharingan "don't even think about it, as tempting as it is he needs our help and we will help him..." her voice got a bit lower "does he owe us any money". Itachi and Naruto looked at each other and shook their head. He had a feeling she was smiling "well, now he does", Sasuke's eye twitched as Naruto grinned and Itachi smirk.

Naruto and Sakura bursted through the crowd latching onto sasuke as if he was a life boat and Sakura said in a low tone, "don't worry Sasuke we will help get your memory back, you can trust us". Naruto nodded and added, "yeah, but first things first, remember that 100 dollars you owed and promised me". Sasuke was going to say something, but the bell rang for class and both jumped off him. Sakura was the first to dash off, "see you in homeroom Sasuke, don't be late" while followed by Naruto.

He sighed turning heading for his locker "776...777...77...8, alright, this is it." He opened his locker and saw a clear carving of the word Matthew. The carving looked like it had been through hell; it wasn't a simple neat engraving, more like a sloppy chiseled work. A loud "ahem", followed by tapping of the foot appeared behind him; didn't surprise him though, he was a ninja after all. However, he wasn't psychic so when it turned out to be Orochimaru scowling, it did surprise him.

"Destroying school property, eh Sasuke, I expected better from you, lockers aren't cheap you know?"

Sasuke frowned and scowled back, in a slightly polite way, "I didn't do this, it's not even my handwriting". Orochimaru looked at him for a few seconds, finding any signs of lying from him,nothing. He made a gesture with his hand to scoot out of the way for him to see, he bent slightly closer to the door to get a good look at it before standing up.

"Your right... I will be talking to the principle about this, no need to worry now, I believe you..."

He look at the writing again and continued "strange though, through our whole school years we never had a student named Matthew...must be a female who owned the — anyway go to class and tell Mr. Kakashi you where with me".

Orochimaru though not as creepy when he was evil, and turned around to walk away. School wasn't so bad... ok maybe it was. They were already half way into the school year and most of the stuff they were learning seemed more useless to him. What was more annoying was the fact on how BORING it was, homework was piled onto other homework and multiple test already assigned for the next day, despite the fact there was stuff they JUST learned in one class period. What kind of school was this? Thank god for his Sharingan, without them he wouldn't know the answer to math question number 41. If x*x + 2x - 35 = 0, then x = ?, or other crap.

Still just as he said school wasn't THAT bad. Some of it was a bit amusing, stupid but entertaining non the less. In homeroom with Kakashi, his class has consisted of mostly of his teammates that worked with Orochimaru, yes including kimimaro (acting weird though for some reason), along with Sakura and Ino. The conversation went something like...

**-THUD-**

**Karin-Stupid desks! Who was the idiot to have slanted desks!**

**-picks up fallen books-**

**Sakura: It's to prevent cheating from the person facing you. **

**Karin- Why the hell would you cheat with the person in front of you! **

**Sakura- There is a lot of people who cheat. **

**Karin- What I meeeaan is why would you cheat with the person in front of you, who you can't see with their back blocking the way, when you can cheat with the people next to you. **

**Sakura- I don't maybe the they think it's less obvious to cheat in front of you **

**Kakashi- Why would you even cheat at all. **

**...**

**-class bursts out laughing and Sasuke smirks-**

Hard to use his ninja skills for French, not like he was ever going to France. Lunch for some reason 'ts way to early and they barely had a class...not complaining though.

English today was very awkward for Sasuke. He had Kakashi-sensel again but he was an English teacher... go figure. Apparently they were learning about sonnets, Kakashi asked Sasuke to read out loud.

**"It was the morning of the blessed day **

**Whereon the sun in pity veiled his glare **

**For the Lord's agony, that, unaware, **

**I fell a captive, Lady, to the sway **

**Of your swift eyes: that seemed no time to stay **

**The strokes of Love: I stepped into the snare **

**Secure, with no suspicion: then, and there **

**I found my cue in man's most tragic play **

**Love caught me naked to his shaft, his sheaf, **

**The entrance of his ambush and surprise **

**Against the heart wide open through the eyes, **

**The constant gate and fountain of my grief: **

**How craven so to strike me stricken so, **

**Yet from you fully armed conceal his bow!"**

In simple terms a guy fell in love with someone who never loved him back, never knew he existed, or even meet him, all he did was watch her from afar. It's unrequited love. All the girls instead of giggling, or sighing with dreamily thoughts they went more like, "Aww, poor guy".

His gazed scanned the area but his focus was more centered on, dare he say it? Hinata. Yeah, he admits it, he had a small crush on her when they were younger, and he mean younger; before the massacre. Of course that and most of his happiness was discarded after that mess. He guess he might as well lighten up a bit, maybe be a bit more nice? He kinda wished he asked Hinata out but he wasn't going to cheat on Sakura, whether he only saw them as good friends. Though, he would prefer this Sakura over the old one any day.

Algebra was extremely hard with Zabuza who had very little patience, he kept going even though it, seemed half the class didn't understand it. Sasuke was smart enough and luckily didn't need his ninja skills, though it was the only thing preventing him from falling asleep.

Religion class was something he didn't care for, they read parts from the bible. Scanning through the pages he saw part of a page ripped out. The book was new but it looked like someone ripped It out. He didn't bother finding out what it said, but if he remembered it was missing 6:12.

The day was almost over and he only had three more classes. The bell rang for the end of Religion class and time to head for his next bell P.E. Sasuke already knew Hinata had the same class next as him so he got up and walked over to her. She didn't budge. His eyebrow lifted in curiosity, while staring at the back of her head, waiting for her to move. She didn't, which annoyed him a bit. It took him a while to notice something was wrong, he could see her shaking a little.

He became a little worried and tapped her shoulder making her jump; something was not right. "Hey, alright?" she shook her head no and got up scurrying to P.E, he followed her. For five minutes the whole class waited for Anko to get to class, but only Gai-sensei came in; Hinata looked a bit more relaxed.

"Morning class, sorry but Anko won't be teaching for a while, sow her P.E class will join mine."

Naruto yelled, "what happened?" but Gat shook his head no.

"Sorry I would tell you, but that is apparently confidential, that and even I don't know. OK kids class vs class."

Dodge ball was actually fun for Sasuke, it was the most active thing that happen today. Despite the fact he had the upper hand class, they were rough, not just the guys some girls too. Lee and Sakura were extremely brutal, some girls he never meet simply squealed in embarrassment, crouching with her backs facing Sakura when she looked like she was going use full force. In the end she simply tossed the ball on them and laughed, only for Ino to drop the ball on her when she was laughing.

"NO dang-it, Naruto get the backboard" she said pointing at the basket. When she got back in, lee tossed the ball in the air gently while Tenten tried to grab it for his team, Shikamaru got her while she was distracted.

Sasuke smirk and decided to try throwing the balls, it was way too easy dodging it. He caught the ball, which sent lee out, and through it at Naruto; it knocked him on the head with such extreme force, causing him to fall. Instead of being shocked they laughed, including Naruto. Sasuke laughed for the first time, well not for the first time but it sure had been a long time since he did that.

Without realizing it a ball smacked into his face, forcing the whole room to burst into laughter again. His glared turned towards Gaara who simply smirked, tossing another ball up and down as if he was the shit. Right when Sasuke was about to throw the ball the bell rang again. (Damn) he thought as he dropped the ball and headed to change. He noticed Hinata wasn't scared and was happily strolling to the female lockers.

Chemistry with Asuma boring, nothing to say there. Western Civ wasn't bad, even with Orochimaru, but damn, why would Sasuke pair him with Sakura, probably cause everyone knows they were dating. Hinata got to work with Shikamaru, and Naruto with Tenten.

What a weird day.

* * *

Hey guys i know you wanted me to update so i did. I am sure you notice a few things, and i am sure there are things you didn't notice. Don't blame you though your not supposed to know.

REWIEWS MAKE ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE yes it is still a horror and i might change the title from time to time...maybe right now... Hell's Cascade


	5. Chapter 5

It was the end of school as he headed towards his lockers. (Jeeze; I actually can't believe I am going to have to do this every day for the rest of my life. How in the hell do these people even survive the day; whoever made high school should be shot)

He didn't want to admit it but it almost felt nice that nothing actually happened; missions were hard depending on the rank, some of them life threatening, and sometimes you would end up watching everyone dear to you die.

If he had to choose between the rest of his life in boredom versus every day waking up to what could be your last was terrifying.

He opened his locker and gathered his stuff already noticing someone was behind him; Sakura. She smiled and said we need to get started on that project today ok?"

He nodded, taking the paper she pulled from her pocket "that is my address be there around...5" she didn't give him a chance to respond and took off.

Naruto didn't greet him like he would usually do, instead he walked right on past him, his mind somewhere else.

Sasuke said to himself and left the school; Itachi didn't pick him so he started walking on the sidewalks. It took him 30 minutes by car to get here so if he ran he could probably get there faster, Sasuke smirked.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata walking on the other side of the road, not paying attention to anything, he had a bad feeling about the abandoned building next to her, and he was right.

A hand from behind the fence pulled her out of view along with a second one to cover her mouth, his eyes narrowed and headed across the streets.

He jumped on cars that immediately stopped, trying not to hit him while honking and cursing at him. He ignored them and jumped on the roof.

Three guys were surrounding Hinata, she was terrified at first but when one man tried to make a move she punched him. His eyes widen when she got into a fighting stance, it was almost the same as the Hyuga fighting style, but the problem was she shouldn't be able to do that.

He couldn't move to help save her for some reason. She managed to flip the other male but since it was against three they ended up holding her down. His eyes narrowed, he didn't need to activate his Sharingan against these punks; he was able to move again and flipped between Hinata and the three males.

They jumped back surprised at the fact he came out of nowhere. "I would leave her alone if I were you guys."

Hinata got back up into a fighting stance but Sasuke turned his head and said,"don't I can take care of them".

One threw a punch at his face when Sasuke wasn't looking. However, they were too easy to predict and shifted his head to dodge it.

The same male continued to throw one punch after another, always ended up being dodged by Sasuke with ease. The other two were shocked for a few seconds before trying to attack.

The second one also joined in trying to punch him from the sides, but failed. The third one couldn't do anything because he was knocked out with a kick from Hinata, she backed up not wanting to interfere with Sasuke's battle.

Sasuke decided to put and end to this and punch the second man in the stomach, causing him to bail and faint. The first one was easily caught in a choke and lifted in the air.

"P-please" he was terrified but Sasuke wouldn't let go, even if he wanted to. His grasp became firmer and and male was shedding tears, he could sense Hinata shocked and terrified too.

"SASUKE NO!" She yelled, making him snapped out of it. His grip still held the man under control but he loosened it a bit for the male to breathe. He threw the male into the wall made of wood, creating a large whole from so much force.

She froze a bit looking surprised, before running towards Sasuke and said "thank you". He grabbed her arm and dragged her back onto the sidewalks towards the same direction they were both going in.

"Come on, i'll take you home" Hinata smiled shyly, but nodded her head and took the lead.

(Hm. Her house isn't far from mine) he thought as he looked up to see...a Dojo?

"...You live here?'

Hinata shook her head "No, we live a bit further down the road, but this is my dad's part time job, but his actual job is a CEO of one of the largest companies, he works with you dad too, who is also CEO of one of the other larger companies. I think your dad does a part time job as a policeman, he has a lot of police stations in the area like my dad's Dojos".

He stared at her while giving out so much Information. She knew more about his new life than he did, well that's just...sad. Hisashi came out actually smiling and gesturing for both of them to come inside.

Hinata sweat drop and turned to Sasuke "sorry my dad loves visitors, come on in."

They entered the Dojo, took off their shoes and Hisashi said "Sasuke, it's good to see you I'm sorry about the incident, I was looking forward to having you participate in your father's and my next meeting, but I am sure you will regain your memory."

Sasuke nodded and scanned the area, he could tell there was more than a single room, Hisashi continued "there is another class in the second and third room this class is more for adults."

They didn't look like much, in fact most of them kind of looked awkward trying to kick, one was kicking his leg too low and one of the instructors said "try kicking higher remember you are fighting adults not four year olds."

Which was replied with "are you kidding have you seen how those four year old fights especially in groups, I mean what if I was fighting a midget?" The whole class laughed, including Hisashi and Hinata.

She turned to Sasuke and bowed -thank you for everything Sasuke."

He nodded and replied "It's ok I have to go anyway see you tomorrow."

He turned around to leave as Hinata tried to say something "um...Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"...Never mind see you tomorrow."

He left the Dojo and realized it was almost 5, he had to meet his partner Sakura for their assignment. He jumped on the shortest roof and made his way up and sped off, taking out the directions.

He was 10 minutes late but still made It.

"Jeeze Sasuke, late as usual huh what is your excuse this time? Helping the old lady across the street, I swear your bad as Kakashi."

Sasuke sweat drop as Sakura motioned for him to come in. It was a nice and extremely neat house with the scent of cinnamon.

They had spent almost an hour on the project before Sakura decided it was time to break for today.

"I will make something for you to eat on your way home" she headed into the kitchen while Sasuke scanned through the videos under the TV.

He noticed a white video with the word label in marker 'childhood with friends' he turned and asked ,"hey mind if I look at your childhood?"

Sakura made a fake gasp while poking her head out of the doorway. "WHAT? Sasuke is interested in something other than himself" his eye twitched.

"Ha ha very funny, may I?"

She shrugged and replied "knock yourself out...just not with my video... ha, I always took you for a narcissist but I guess I am wrong."

"Phht, guess you are he said, rolling his eyes with a small smirk while turning the TV on.

It started off normal; Naruto and Sakura as three years old playing in the sandbox. It switched to Naruto and Lee playing with Shlkamaru in a game of monkey in the middle, while Sakura tried to pour a bucket of water over Lee.

Small scene after small scene of simple kid stuff, he decided to turn off the video but saw the next clip of him in front of the piano facing forwards the side. Sakura ran past Sasuke being chased by a water pistol from Kiba; they ran out of view.

At first a looked simple, but what was weird was the little Sasuke was staring to the side of whatever was off camera. He didn't budge and had the same emotionless glare he used to give a lot.

Sasuke got closer to the TV trying to see any details and a few seconds staring at the TV, the little Sasuke turned his head slowly so both of their eyes met.

His heart started to beat faster as they kept on staring at each other, then out of nowhere a loud crash appeared. His heart skipped a beat and he was thrown back. It was only the video; the lamp on the other side of the video had apparently fallen.

Sasuke rewound to watch the lamp fall, it did but for no reason. It stood perfectly still until the moment it fell, no one else reacted or cried or screamed. The younger version of him didn't even budge from the loud crash, it just kept on staring at the camera, more specifically at him.

It changed to the next scene with Sakura and Hinata both carrying something together. They both ran to the camera and a female voice said "Sakura Hinata what do you have there!"

They both looked at each other and towards the camera opening their hands. The video turned blue for a few seconds, making Sasuke rewind and pause right when they opened their hands; it was a dead bird.

He dropped his remote and stumbled back a bit as it turned blue for a few seconds. It was a bit Creepy since most girls would cry and ran away screaming, at least at their age

The next scene made his eyes widen.

It only showed a large bag with the words 'potatoes 3.846' moving and shuffling, blood was on the floor and on the bag. Sasuke could hear muffled screaming in it, but couldn't tell what it was.

The camera was shaking a bit following the life size bag being dragged wherever. He screamed terrified.

Sakura burst in and asked, "SASUKE WHAT WRONG?" She noticed the video and gasped "NO, that's terrible", he looked at her not understanding what was happening.

"Some idiot recorded over my childhood", she fast forward through the video checking to see for how long, she sighed and said "well at least it was only that part, I think mom might of recorded with the wrong video, she loves horror movies."

He looked at her as if she was crazy. A ninja might know how to kill and some might enjoy it more than others but to watch people dye for entertainment, that was sick.

By Sakura's explanation of horror movies, people pay to see people kill and be killed, that's terrible even for a ninja. There were people who killed for bloodlust but to video tape it and make money off of people dying?

Sure their deaths weren't real but it seemed as if they didn't take human life very seriously. He shook his head and got up acting like nothing happened.

"It's getting late, I gotta go" Sasuke said leaving before Sakura could give him the food.

"Sasuke, you forgot your ah whatever more for me."

* * *

Sorry it seems a bit...dull. I was never good at writing fighting scenes, especially against another person. It is so easy to make the character you want to win win. It's easier to have a battle when someone else is writing the opponents move, that way you only have to worry about how to counter it, and it seems more realistic. BUT if you do wish to see better fighting than maybe you can help me the those scenes...or check when I do write the scenes. PM me if you are interested.


	6. Chapter 6

An old grandfather clock was ticking away on a long checkered corridor. It only had a few minutes left before it stroked Midnight. Sasuke simply stood there staring into space as the hallway started to distort itself as a round room.

As he faced the grandfather clock the case started to open slowly, with its painfully annoying creaking sound. He raised a eyebrow confused when seeing that there was nothing inside but darkness.

Then out of know where a hand sprang hand grabbing the edge of the clock. Its fingers long and extremely thin, nails looked like they were pulled off. Cracking noise from the slightest of movements as the rest of the…half body emerged.

A head without its facial features trying to pull itself out of the clock; rotten blood falling out of the gap of its half opened head. It collapsed just as it pulled itself free and laid flat on the ground for a moment, dead as it looked.

Again it started to move, shifting back and forth before it began crawling, without half its body, to him. His eyes watched intensely at the figure moving, before narrowing. He slowly took his steps one at a time, allowing the sounds to echo through the room.

He pulled his blade from his sheath and placed the tip of the weapon on the ground in front of the monster. The creature stopped moving, and in a swift moment the sword sliced the monster in half.

He heard something behind him but there was nothing there when he turned around. He looked back at where the monster was at, or at least supposed to be at; it wasn't. He spun around and around looking for the creature, but it was nowhere in sight. His upper back started to feel cold and his head was throbbing.

Arms wrapped around his neck, digging into his skin along the way. He yelped in pain trying to throw it off of him. However, there was little success and the monster stretched its body around him and bite into his own shoulder blade where his curse mark was, ripping off chunks of skin around it.

The room filled with blood, too quickly from his own body. It was its own never ending fountain of water, filling up to the top. Sasuke was running out of air trying to stay afloat. In the end the creature disappeared leaving him to drown in his own grave.

That was when Sasuke woke up.

His head shot up and out of bed, sweat pouring down his face, heart was racing, he wanted to throw up badly. Running to the nearest bathroom he vomited as much as he could, enough to get rid of that metallic taste from his mouth and in the pit of his stomach. It was only a dream, one that actually scared him… no… now that he thought back about it, it was no longer scary just completely stupid. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall over the mirror 12:03.

Next time he would definitely listen to his mom about not eating any sweets before bed. He didn't want to go back to sleep and reasoned with himself that he will oversleep and miss school if he went to bed right now.

He spent the rest of the night watching movies, snacking on anything from the fridge, exercises that wouldn't wake everyone up.

Finally, it was time to go to school.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't get enough rest and probably was making him cranky, but either way he not so happy with school. He got into an argument with Kakashi about…movies? He accidently cursed Jiriya out in French in which he received a compliment for speaking with more advanced words and detention for it being a rude comment.

Pizza, was know going to be one of his favorite foods, right up there with tomatoes. Julius Ceaser…was way too trusting, and Algebra was boring as hell. Why in the hell does he keeps on getting the same damn bible with ripped bits, does Lady Tsunade even know about the missing pages? Anko was arrested…Wait! What?!

The whole class of Anko's and Guys gathered around Guy, asking him nonstop questions. "Where is Anko, again?" "Why was she arrested?" "What happened" "Did she do it?" "What is going to happen to our class?" "Can I use the restroom?"

Guy blew his whistle to shut everyone up. Hinata was not facing Guy but looking out the window door into the hallway, and at whatever she was looking at.

"Anko is arrested for attacking a student, I don't know who, and I don't know why Anko would do such a thing, she was always a good teacher. This sudden change of behavior, surprises even me, especially since she always puts her students before her. I can't say if she did or did not do it since I wasn't there. Your classes will be now with me until we find a replacement. Yes, you may use the restroom."

"Now as punishment for causing a big scene you have to run laps until the end of the class" they all groaned and started to run.

Anko arrested for attacking a student? Maybe the student pushed the wrong button. It didn't matter it had nothing to do with him. As he continued to run laps he noticed Hinata still looking through the same window. She had not move from the spot since the beginning of the class period.

During Orochimaru's class they got with their assigned partner to continue on the project. Sakura simply rambled away about what they needed to do in order for the project.

However, Sasuke was more focus on what Hinata was doing; it was basically the same thing they were doing. Shikamaru was rambling away about their project while Hinata was more of dazing out. Was she ok? Did she need to see an ANBU medic...or a nurse?

Sakura finally realized that Sasuke wasn't paying attention, her eye twitched, and even though she stopped talking he still didn't notice. She took the nearest book and hit him over the head with it finally getting his attention, he was sure pissed.

"Jeeze Sasuke, I'm not sure which is more interesting to you, Hinata or the wall behind her. You have been out of character so many times, I am not sure if I should worry or not" She laughed while rubbing the back of her head, taking it as if it was a joke.

This made Sasuke himself curious and replied "What do you mean out of character?"

"Before you got hit with a car you were either normal or emotionless a lot of the times."

Sasuke raised a eyebrow, "Aren't I like that always?", but Sakura shook her head.

"No normal as in more like an asshole" she laughed and continued "other times you would stare off into space for days...as if you were expecting something to happen."

She looked away not wanting to look directly at him,"What was I excepting to happen" he asked making her think about it.

"Hee hee, maybe you're expecting Hinata to ask you out" she started to poke him as his face began to flush.

Before he could reply back the bell rang for the end of school. Sadly instead of being able to go home he had to stay for detention. Despite getting the detention from Jiriya the detention room was in Asuma's class.

Asuma sat at his desk working on papers, without even lifting his head point to a seat in the back. He didn't really understand why he had to sit specifically there since the whole classroom was empty, but he guessed he only pointed generally.

The moment he took his seat he noticed the TV above the teacher's head was on.

-group of civilians and reporters around a few cops-

"Just today we received a report, one male managed to kill 17 people downtown without any weapons. The police have finally managed to hold down the young man and had to put three to four handcuffs on him. Still yelling, the police are saying that he might be mentally ill, especially since the comments he is making are very obscure."

"NO NO, let go of me! IT'S LIES! DON'T BELIEVE WHAT YOU SEE!THEY'RE-"

Sasuke's eye twitched when the screen became black. "You're in detention Mr. Uchiha not in your room, focus on your work", Asuma said returning back to his papers.

He saw Naruto the moment he left the school entrance and from detention. Being still the loudmouth that he was, he waved his hand while running towards him and even though he was getting close enough to talk at a normal tone still yelled.

"SASUKE! Did you hear! Jugo was arrested today!" Sasuke's jaw could literally have dropped to the floor. Jugo? Arrested? Did it have something to do with what he saw on the news a few moments ago?

"What?" he asked, shocked, wasn't this world supposed to be paradise for him.

"Yeah he killed 16 people" Naruto said getting close to Sasuke's face.

His eyes narrowed and he replied to Naruto "17 people, Naruto".

Naruto's expression turned annoyed and replied back, "so you did hear it?"

"I didn't know it was Jugo, I just heard that he went insane".

Naruto nodded; Sasuke then took a good look around his surroundings and whispered to him "hey Naruto... did Hinata seem weird...today I mean."

Naruto raised an eyebrow confused, "you mean you don't remem- oh, that's right, you can't." Naruto looked around the surroundings too and also began to whisper "truth is... before Anko was arrested...she also went insane" Sasuke eyes widen.

"I was technically there, when it happened. Hinata fall asleep in her last class, and when she woke up it was almost nighttime. I was there because I had to stay late and clean up the pranks I made after school. Apparently Anko was there too, she confronted Hinata and then...just attacked her. She didn't even say anything to Anko and all of the sudden Anko was on top of her trying to kill her. Luckily I was there and pulled her off. She stopped resisting when I got her off Hinata and simply ran."

Guess Guy was right about Anko attacking another student, but why Hinata?

However Naruto wasn't finished, "Hinata made me promise NOT to tell, but didn't show up for the next few days of school; even weirder same with Anko. I told you at least and then you went to her house every day since to comfort her. After a while you actually asked her out when she said she felt better...then she rejected you."

Sasuke blushed like crazy and Naruto saw it, smirking he tried to wrap up the story. "You then asked Sakura out and she said yes, you guys went out for three days before you got hit by the car. The day after, Anko was arrested."

* * *

The total of 43 votes is 7! We have the seventh ending. There was a total of 9 endings. They may be good or they may be if you are curious to change the ending you can still vote. I am not telling which ending is what nor if it is good or bad. Your votes decide the ending. To vote choose four character besides Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Itachi. It is too late after I post the day of the dance. It will be a while.


End file.
